WO 2009143910 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a device for a motor vehicle which comprises a headlight for illuminating the surroundings of a motor vehicle and a camera for generating images of the surroundings of the motor vehicle. The camera and the headlight are synchronized such that the camera generates the images in dark phases of the headlight. Furthermore, a camera and a method for generating images are proposed.
EP 2172873 A2, which is incorporated by reference discloses a camera whose data is used for several driver assist functions. For fog detection, it is proposed that a light source is synchronized with image-taking such that a first image is taken with the light source switched on and a second image is taken with the light source switched off. The second image can be subtracted from the first image to detect a “halo” that occurs in foggy conditions.
WO 2009052788 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a method and device for distinguishing between reflectors and vehicle lights on the roadside and for identifying said reflectors and vehicle lights for use in an automatic light control system in a vehicle with a camera sensor oriented towards the surroundings of the vehicle. The position of a light spot in the camera image is used for said distinction based on a statistical map that shows the image areas in which predominantly vehicle lights or reflectors, respectively, can be expected.
US 2015048738 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a vehicle camera system and method for distinguishing reflective objects from the lights of other vehicles. When light sources are detected in a camera image, the vehicle's own exterior lighting is modulated and the system determines if the detected light sources follow this modulation pattern. If they do, these light sources are considered reflective objects. If not, the system outputs a signal that other vehicles are in the camera's field of view, and the vehicle's own high-beam light can be deactivated.